Kingdom Hearts - XennaAnne
by kalissa.bair
Summary: Riku has been searching for his sister for twelve years as she as been dreaming of seeing him for the first time in those twelve years. Now she has to escape from her caretaker, Xehanort, and free the other wolves from his menacing grip.


Kingdom Hearts

Anne\Xenna

Written by Kalissa Bair

All songs are to their respective owners:

Xenna's Lament- Legend of Zelda, Midna's theme

Betrayed- Fandom Hearts Musical

Edna's Lullaby- Hunger Games, Rue's Lullaby

This Is War- 90 minutes to mars

If I die Young- Female Version, Lauren Alaina

Gone too soon- Simple Plan

PS. If you don't like crazy, or dark stories, don't read this...

Chapter 1

Darkness

" Say my name, we're the same," A small white wolf with fangs that protruded sang into the darkness,"But my master's gone insane," A tear of nothingness ran down her cheek, seeming to magnify every hair it ran on. Her memories of childhood were sweet, but sour as she wished with the heart she didn't have that she could just go back.

She lay on the cold hard ground, not daring to get up, for she was afraid that if she moved, her dream of her brother would disappear.

The darkness surrounding her cage seemed to close in on her like walls, but unable to touch her save the glass protecting her slender fragile body. The only light was dim at best from the small barred window above her.

The softly lit, white globe in the sky seemed to call out to her with the beautiful, soft light, seeming to want her next to it and it's many bright children.

She sighed, for that was just wishful thinking. She had been there for 12 years and she had all but given up all hope of escaping the awful darkness of the ring. All she could remember from before this endless agony was the face of her twin brother, white hair with blue highlights, and ice blue eyes, a beach, with a large poupu fruit tree, and a song.

She's heard so much about him, like how many times he's outwitted the darkness and saved his friends. But the most important thing to her was that he was still alive and not in this dark and agonizing place.

Now, the memories she has, she wishes she could forget, for they were nothing but evil. She continued her lament, wishing she could be there and not in the iron collar that bound her, spirit and all,

" He destroyed my heart

I'm alone, and in pain,

Dark and light will collide,

We'll make dawn from day and night,

Falling into darkness,

With a beast on your side..." She sung without sadness, without any feeling at all, remembering her pain and longing.

She had done nothing but move from world to world, hideout to hideout. Her " master" always put her in a dark room alone, secure and without feeling. The supplier had been the one to give her to him, so he thought her special...and, he was afraid of her undying spirit. All she longed for was to get out of this eternal prison, and to find her brother. She had never let that dream go.

" Please, be safe,...Riku..." She whispered into the darkness that surrounded her glass prison. Suddenly, the darkness resounded with footsteps like a baby elephant, or an army platoon, and the dark, lonely room burst forth with glorious light as the door opened to her right. A large, well built man with slicked back, black hair and a long sleeve black shirt with suspenders connecting to his large, thick jeans. His eyes were the color of a rainbow, and they were full of " I just got a new toy!" excitement.

" Good news, Xenna! Xehanort is giving you a bonus round against a special new opponent." He said, excitement shone on his face and made him dance like a small child on Christmas morning, a smile from one ear to another.

" This will be a real show!" He yelled as he exited, closing the door behind him and laughing madly. The room was plunged into darkness once more.

In all that excitement, Xenna didn't even look up, she was too busy looking at the cold hard floor that had been her bed for twelve years.

Xehanort was their supplier, and she wasn't surprised that he was coming. He'd been to every show she was in for as long as she could remember, and she was indifferent to it. He had trained her long ago, and she still had those fateful scars. She had been beaten and tortured until she could fight and win in the ring. Every time she lost, it was back to that room...and one day, he had had enough of her 'feelings'.

The shows were brutal, and villains from all worlds came to see each monthly special dog fight. She could name quite a few, Maleficent, Hades, Ursula, Gastone...Everyone came, but Xehanort was the only one she considered a villain. He was heartless beyond compare.

" Why did you take me?" She asked the open air. Nothing but darkness answered silently, and nothing but a whisper.

" Because," A small wheezy old whisper answered," You will save them..." The voice stated mysteriously, then," ouch, my eye!"

" Give it back, Anger!" The old voice called, and something flew towards her, landing next to her nose, pecking the glass softly. A small eyeball was looking up at her, and she automatically knew who it was, but allowed them to continue arguing, listening with a fake smile as she lay on the ground looking bored as heck.

" But it was my turn, Tempest, I wanted to startle her this time!"The younger voice of Anger yelled.

" You did it last last time, Anger, and you did it before her, Tempest!" A middlish voice yelled at both of them," It should be my turn!"

" Oh, pipe down Fate. Anger just give me the eye!" there was a moment of silence, only her slow, bored breathing was heard.

" I thought you had it..." Her voice echoed softly throughout the room. She could hear scrambling in the darkness and she listened to it, her ears capturing every scratch they made on the floor as though they were blind.

" Ahem," Xenna cleared her throat, stopping the noises altogether," Your eye is over here." She called, the scrambling noises got louder again, but this time, they were heading for her. She waited as the three women showed themselves.

The first one was old and brittle, her hair was completely white and dead. She wore a long black tunic and sandals. She guessed that she was Tempest.

The second one was a bit younger, with graying hair tied up in a bun. She wore the same thing as her sister. She guessed that was Fate.

The third one looked like she was in her teens, with her dark hair flowing down her shoulders. She too wore the same thing and Xenna had another feeling that that was Anger.

They had visited her several times in the past, and each time, they had tried to startle her with no success. The only thing that kinda creeped her out was the fact that none of them had eyes. The only way they could see was the soft, squishy eyeball on the cold floor.

They made a mad dash for it, Fate getting it first. She held it up with pride, and lost it just as quickly as all out fistfight broke out over the eye. The eye landed in her cage this time, right next to her left paw.

"Hey girls, how's it been?" She called to them, watching as Anger nailed Tempest in the nose," Ow, Fate, was that you?" She yelled out. Fate poked her head out to look at the bored wolf, ignoring her sister, but did it in the wrong direction.

" Its been great, this time Hades is letting us see the show." She said excitedly, her sister Anger poked her head out next," Yeah, I can't wait to see it, those boys are so strong!" She said breaking out of the fight, starting at the wall, and since she was the one who started it, it stopped almost immediately.

Xenna looked at them," You don't have eyes, how could you see the match?" Tempest answered this time," We've already seen it, and once we get that eye back, we'll be able to see it again." Xenna pondered over that for a minute, then realized that of course they had seen it, they were the three fates from Greek legend.

" Tell me," she asked, excitement in her voice as she got up. The chain crackled and clanked beneath her," Do you know who I'll be facing?" The fates laughed," Of course, but it would be cheating if we told you." They said in unison. She looked at the floor, her excitement gone.

" But," Her face snapped up as Fate spoke up," Sing a song after the match, then he'll recognize you." She said, singing a really bad tune to emphasize her point. Xenna thought about it as she heard more footsteps, this time, it wasn't the Wolf Master.

The door opened with lighted spears, and Hades stood in the doorway. He was blue, with a black tunic and blue hair that was actually fire. His eyes were small and black.

He ran into the room," I should have known you wanted to see the champion, why didn't you ask?" He asked, standing next to Xenna's cage. He started petting her, and she ignored him completely waiting for him to go.

" We got lost," Anger piped up," and she has our eye." Hades nodded, buying what they said," Not a surprise." He then looked at Xenna, and the eyeball next to her paw.

" Do you mind dear Xenna?" Lord Hades asked in a sarcastic, polite way.

" Not at all, be my guest." She said, laying back down as he grabbed the eye. Then he tossed it to Tempest, who looked at Xenna and said," I see a dark future for you, you, will not survive this war." Then they left with Hades, who had given her one last pat and left, closing the door and plunging her into darkness once more.

" Wait, what?!" She called after them, but they were gone. She lay there wondering what they meant. Their words sometimes had double meanings, and were meant in multiple different ways.

She continued pondering this until she heard an elephant with a chain in the hallway," This can wait, now, its time for action." She whispered as the door opened once more, she refused to be determined by destiny. If she was to die, so be it, not like she had a life anyway, but she would fight her hardest until that point.

The Wolf Master stepped through the door, a thick collar and chain in his meaty hands.

" Its time," He stated, drama etched both words as he stepped into the room, swinging the chain.

Five hours earlier,

It was dark, the full moon was the only light and it shown through the window, casting grim shadows over the messy room. The soft sound of the waves echoed from the moonlit beach, bringing a soothing feeling to the night.

A tall 16 year old well built boy with white, short hair slept in his bed. His dreams undisturbed, and peaceful. He wore a yellow vest over a black tank top and jeans.

The clock on the wall chimed its midnight song, and he turned, the shadows dancing behind.

' He was being led by a thick chain that restrained his voice...,'

' No, I'm in my soft bed...'

' The long hall was grim and shadows danced as he heard the jeering crowd in the distance...'

' " Xenna, you will fight and win, or else" the face of a man with yellow eyes and white hair looked at him, cold and ruthless...'

His face became pained and small tears fell down his cheek.

" No, No!..." He whispered into the dark. He started to become restless, as though he were fighting restraints," Let me go, Nooooo!" He cried out.

Hurried footsteps were heard down the hall. They rushed to get to the now screaming child in his bed.

" Riku," A tall blond haired woman with ice blue eyes cried to her child," Riku, honey, its only a dream!" Her eyes gave tears of grief, as he did not respond. He screamed a scream of pain and fear, then stopped altogether, as though entering another dream.

Now, he really started crying, screaming a girl's name as though watching her be killed," Anne, Nooo, please, Anne!"

A tall shadowed man with spiky flame red hair and green cat like eyes watched, deep in thought. He wore a black cloak and had the skinniest waist you ever did see.

" Axel, he's getting worse," She cried," What should we do?" Her beautiful face was red and tears stained her cheeks as more came down.

" You're right, his heart can't take much more of this..." His head fell to his chest, his mind troubled.

" Well, I can take him to Yen Sid, he'll know what to do..." He finally replied picking the fighting boy up without much effort," It might be the only way to save his life." He continued as Riku went limp in his arms.

His mother started, running to Riku. He had never went limp like that.

" Riku," She started, tears rolling down faster now, as she put her hand on his heart. She could feel a beat, but it was soft and strained, and he remained almost lifeless.

Axel looked down at him, then at her. There was only one way to get there quickly, no matter how dangerous it was. He opened up a portal made of darkness and stepped through with one last look at the shaking mother on the ground. A river of tears flowing from her eyes, as she looked at the ground, she seemed to age 15 years.

" I'll bring him back, don't worry, he's tough," He promised as the darkness closed around him and the half dead boy in his arms.

It felt like seconds as Axel stepped out into a circular room with a long desk and elaborate chair. The windows were stars and moons, and a bookshelf stood in the corner. Shadows danced around the walls and the double door.

A wise old man with long gray hair and small black eyes stared at him from behind the desk. He wore wizards robes and a long pointed hat. His long crooked nose only emphasized his serious expression as he saw the limp boy in Axel's arms.

He stood up his eyes still on Riku.

" Anne, don't go..." He yelled with the last of his strength, then stopped moving except for his soft breath.

Axle started," Riku, come on man!" He cried, shaking him. But the boy didn't move.

" How long has he been like this?" He asked with all the seriousness in the world, taking him from Axel and laying him on the floor.

" Three weeks." He replied kneeling down next to Riku, " What's wrong with him?" He asked, anger and guilt were hidden well on his face, but in his heart, he couldn't hide it.

" The nightmare that infected Sora infected him, and is now trying to kill him." He replied concentrating, calling the keyblade master.

Axel looked at him again, taking his eyes off Riku," How can dreams kill him? No one has ever been able to." He asked sarcastically. Master Yen Sid finished his calling and answered him in all seriousness," By using his heart against him, his memories from deep down, ones he wants, but never wants to forget." He sat back down in his chair watching him, his head down, lost in thought.

" Could it have something to do with a girl named Anne?" Yen Sid's face snapped up automatically.

"What, he's been crying it out for the past two weeks!" He cried checking his pulse again," He's getting weaker, he can't hold on much longer."

" I know, but Sora is on his way. if anyone can help him, he can." More footsteps were heard running up the stairs of the tower, and the doors burst open, revealing a short kid with sleepy blue eyes and spiky brown hair welding a giant key blade thing in his hands. He wore a short sleeved black shirt with multiple white and yellow X's and long bloated pants with the same thing. His shoes were yellow and huge.

" What's wrong, Master?!" The kid asked with caution and surprise. Then his key disappeared as he looked at the body that Axel and Yen Sid were kneeling over.

" What's wrong with Riku?" He asked, taking a single step forward," Why is he crying?" He took another step forward then fell to his knees next to him.

" He's-" Yen Sid started but was interrupted by Lilly.

She was short and thin with a fiery red dress, knee length boots, and elbow length gloves. Her hair was the same color and fell to her ankles in a spiral. Her green eyes were startled and angry, all sleepiness gone. She was panting as though she had just run up the spiral of stairs.

" Riku!" She yelled rushing to his side and checking his pulse. Her sister Fae just stared with shocked golden eyes at her boyfriend on the floor, also panting.

She stood in the doorway and was a bit taller than her sister, had shoulder length pinkish hair and wore a long, white cloak.

" Is he-?" She asked her sister with a shaking voice. Her shock overcame her drowsiness.

"No, but he's vary weak..." She whispered putting her head on his chest crying softly. Yen Sid cleared his throat loudly so that they all looked at him.

"As I was saying," he announced to the depressing room," Sora's nightmare, the one that Riku had to fight off when he went into his dreams somehow managed to get to him and is now trying to kill him. It is using his deepest, darkest memories of someone he lost long ago against him. Thus is the reason why he is like this." He finished.

" But he was fine when we were in Yuna's house. He in fact seemed like he was having seriously good dreams!" Sora piped up," How long has this been happening?" He looked at Axel, and so did the others.

" Don't look at me!" He yelled, turning away guiltily.

" From what Axel told me, three weeks." Yen Sid replied stroking his long gray beard.

Lilly looked at Riku in surprise," That's ever since we got back!"

" How do we cure him of this pest?" Fae asked walking over and kneeling next to Axel, Sora, and Lilly.

" I don't know..." Yen Sid finally said after a long silence. His head was down once more and the air grew cold and menacing as everyone realized what he meant.

Fae held his cold hand and waited for a sign. Everyone seemed to do the same thing. Even the shadows stopped dancing.

Then, a small sound came from his mouth, barely audible but clear.

" Say my name, we're the same," He sang, his voice soft as if in a dream,"

But my master's gone insane,

He destroyed my heart,

I'm alone and in pain," Everyone was surprised, and a bit relieved as he started moving again.

" Dark and light will collide,

We'll make dawn from day and night,

Falling into darkness,

With a beast on your side..." He finished with a soft, dreamy smile and turned on his side, completely unaware of all his relieved friends around him. His dreams undisturbed once more. He was relaxed and calm.

Lilly looked at everyone around her, and started with a small relieved smile," What just-"

" It looked like he was cured by a song, at least for now..." Axel said mysteriously. The shadows started moving again, taking the forms of beasts. No one noticed, not even as it seemed to creep up to Yen Sid.

" Yes, but how? I have never heard that song before." Sora asked with confusion and relief. He got up and walked around as though trying to walk off stress. Lilly joined him, and Axel got up and stood next to the bookshelf, one foot on it and his arms crossed. Fae stayed next to Riku, and Yen Sid sat back in his chair.

" I have," Axel said," He sings it every night when he does this."

" What were you doing in his house anyway, Axel?" Lilly asked with a smile. His face grew red from embarrassment.

" It was orders, and anyway, if I hadn't been there, Riku might not be here!" He said casually, but with a hint of arrogance and anger.

" O.K. but who did he learn it from?" Sora asked again, looking at Axel with a creeped out face.

" An-" He never finished that sentence, for a blow to the head knocked him clean out. The thing that did it disappearing into the shadows once more. Sora, and Lilly pulled out their keyblades while Axel pulled out his large chak-rams. Fye pulled her beautiful sword out of its scabbard, and Riku was still unconscious, on the ground.

Lilly, now noticing the shadows, stood over Riku with her sister, trying to protect him from the shadows that lurked on the walls. This effort was futile. The shadows leaped out like wolves, and darkness closed around them all.

Lilly watched as the last bit of light faded, and then she too felt the hard floor beneath her, then nothing at all.

A hour before showtime,

Riku woke up in an iron collar, chained like a dog. His friends were behind him in a line, where black wolves with red eyes carried them. They were bound in the same way, but still out cold, the ends of the chains in the wolves mouths. The wolf he was on was the same color, but bigger and was more assertive then the others. He held his head up high where they didn't bother.

Riku wondered what had happened, because the last thing he remembered was going to sleep in his soft bed. Axel had been there, talking with his mother, but he couldn't figure out how the others fit into this.

They were surrounded by nothing but endless darkness, and green fields and were walking on a dirt path that were filled with potholes so that he had to hold on to the wolf's fur.

The wolf beneath him noticed and spoke in a hoarse but assertive voice," Its futile trying to escape. I've tried, as so many others before. I never did it again." His voice became pained as though remembering something painful, the chain in his mouth not even hindering his speech," Just hang on, we're almost there" He continued.

" Where are we?" Riku asked, looking around at the dark plains. The wolf spoke once more, but with an ominous feeling," we are on the road to Hell, from Traverse Town." His head sunk a little, and Riku felt a bit sorry, petting him. His fur bristled at his touch as though never having felt a caress.

" what's your name?" Riku asked the hurting wolf. He seemed a bit pleased with the change in subject," Zack..." He answered, a wishfulness in his voice. Riku looked once more at the road beyond," What's your name?" Zack asked as a large warehouse appeared in the distance.

" Riku." Zack shuttered as he said his name.

" Riku! Why, I've heard a lot about you," He said with envy and surprise, looking at him for the first time. His red eyes seemed to stare into his soul, but there was a softness in his eyes as well, making it bearable.

" You're the guy who has beaten our sponsor over and over again!" His voice turned sad once more," You put up a great fight against the darkness. You and you're friends...I hope y'all survive here, I'd like to get to know ya more." He continued," You sound like a nice guy." He continued looking at the road, watching as the building became bigger and bigger, It was huge, a ware house underneath a coliseum.

Riku watched as it came closer, then tore himself away," What do you mean, if you survive?" Riku asked the shadowed wolf as they entered the huge building. More black wolves guarded the entrance.

Zack laughed a humorless laugh," you'll see." He said as they entered the huge gates, the red eyes of the other wolves following their every movement.

the gates closed behind them, and Riku got a feeling they weren't to keep people out, but in.

Chapter 2

The Song

Everything was the same has it had been for twelve years, the long dark hallway leading to the ring, the cheering and jeering of the villains, the collar that bound her voice, and the thick chain that bound her body. That chain was in the hands of The Wolf Master, whose large unyielding hands lead her to that fateful and deadly place once more. She wanted to escape, like so many others, but Xehanort and the master always made sure that didn't happen.

" Your special today will be," He had always told her at least some of who she would be facing," two people today." He said dramatically. He laughed, yanking the chain a little as she looked up at him, an expression of boredom in her ice blue eyes. He didn't seem to notice.

" I wasn't gonna tell all of it, it'll be a surprise, a big surprise." She looked back down at the blank gray floor, wondering, letting her thoughts tumble through her head.

He laughed again," what the matter?" He asked in a mocking voice," Cat got your tongue?!" He broke down in laughter again, loud and mocking. He loved mocking her and trying to make her angry even though he knew her past, and knew that her heart was gone.

The hallway was dark, and the shadows danced on the gray walls.

She remembered when Xehanort had taken her to her first tournament. The chain was just as heavy, but she had had a heart then.

"You will fight, and win." He had told her," Or else." His threatening voice had scared her, and she tried to win but failed.

They finally reached the ready box that led to the arena above. He pushed her into it, taking of the chain as he did so. The small gray box closed on her, plunging her into a bottomless darkness.

Her thoughts rushed through her mind as she headed for the warmup round. A round just for the villains to talk and wait for the special round where she faced off against someone the villains hated beyond belief. She only went out on these occasions, once a month.

The wolf she would face would be one of the newly made and still unbroken wolves, before they are trained.

She remembered once more her first match. The wolf she faced had been gray, and he was older and wiser than any of the wolves here. She wanted to hate Xehanort for trying to force her to win when there was no possible way...but without a heart, she couldn't.

The box didn't take long to reach the top at all. Before she knew it, she was listening to the loud voice of Xehanort, a cracked old voice that made you want to vomit," welcome one and all to Wolf Battles!" She growled and bristled a little at his voice. He continued," Today's special, is two that you all know and hate...but first, the warmup as usual. Let the games begin!" His voice faded as the opposite wall to where she went in opened, revealing an unsteady blue wolf with black flecks in his fur. His brown eyes were almost insane with fear and confusion.

Her eyes after the match. Her eyes as he beat her to a pulp, then pointed his keyblade at her. The pain was never ending, but when it did end, she couldn't feel anything...it was all gone.

He rushed at Xenna, intent on escaping as they all tried to do. The crowd watched and talked as though watching an uninteresting baseball game.

She watched him for a second and then bit his shoulder as he aimed for her throat. Her paralyzing poison shot from her fangs deep into his shoulder. He fell to the ground not able to move, whimpering, trying to get up, but couldn't. Two black wolves with red eyes came up from the floor and dragged him away with haste. He growled, but couldn't do anything.

Then the stands became quiet, waiting for the special. She watched the opposite box, waiting for the challengers expectantly. The box opened up, and didn't close as the two came out, for there was a force-field inside it with three others inside watching. Wolves guarded it, and the people inside were wearing collars, keeping them from using their powers.

The two boys walking forward had no such thing, they pulled out their keyblades and watched her, a couple feet away. The one on the left had spiky brown hair and sea blue eyes, he wore a black T-shirt and big bloated pants, with multiple xs on them. He had a chain around his neck with a crown shaped pendant on it. She didn't recognize him at all, but the other one... He wore a yellow vest over a black tank top, and blue baggy jeans. He had white hair with blue highlights and ice blue eyes just like her.

She started to try to say something but realized she couldn't, so she growled, and continued watching, waiting for him to make a move, and listened to the silent crowd, waiting, anticipating silence.

Finally, the boy on the left attacked, swinging his keyblade down, while the one on the right jumped back. She in turn jumped back, and allowed the blade to hit the ground.

" Sora, its a wolf, it'll circle!" The boy who jumped back called. Sora, the boy who swung the blade yelled back," Got it, Riku!" The crowd jeered and cheered as they waited for her to attack again, she on the other hand had no intention to.

Riku, her brother was here. She started acting like a puppy wanting to play, then started toying with them.

She played, leaping from place to place, then disappearing altogether at times, appearing somewhere else.

They just watched, trying to figure out what she was doing.

Finally, she had gotten close enough to Sora to strike.

She got behind him and before they realized what had happened, she had injected her paralyzer into Sora's leg, then disappeared again.

" Riku!" He called, as Riku realized what had happened.

" Sora!" He yelled back running over, but was stopped by a now, completely serious snarling wolf, her fangs dripping with venom. But her eyes were kind, and happy to see him. The crowd roared like wild animals, shocked, and exited that the keyblade master went down for the first time. Sora fell, not able to move.

" Sora!" Riku called, trying to get to him once more, but was blocked again.

Suddenly, the loudspeaker came on again and the voice of Xehanort spoke through it," Don't worry Riku, Xenna's venom is not deadly. Zack, put Sora in with his friends. Riku, only if you fight, will you see him again. Xenna, or Anne, if you prefer," Riku automatically looked at her, and she looked at him," If you want to talk to your brother, you need to fight as well." Xenna looked at Zack who was dragging Sora across the floor, and he came running. She lip spoke to him, and he fiddled with her collar, and she started speaking through the intercom," And if we don't?" She asked with a smirk.

" Then the match will be over, and that one part of you that still feels, will be completely gone." He threatened, but she didn't care anymore," Then so be it, Mansex! I won't fight my brother, not now, not ever!" She screamed at him. Xehanort laughed, then yelled," That was heartfelt," then his voice changed," This match is over! Wolf Master secure that creature, and Zack, take these ' Heroes' to her prison, there, they can wait for her."

Then Xehanort turned his attention to the crowd, sorry folks, we are ending early." Moans replaced the cheers and the stands emptied just as quickly as they were filled.

Xenna watched as her brother and his friends were restrained and dragged away, and then she was next.

Now, Riku had to watch as she was kicked and thrown until she was unconscious. Then she too was dragged away. Her body hanging limp in that man's arms.

Riku wondered the small cell. The glass box with the chain in the middle seamed out of place but he left it alone.

" Riku, please calm down, I'm sure she'll be fine." Sora tried, but with no luck, he just continued pacing.

" She's alive, after all this time..." He mumbled. He remembered yelling for her to come back after Xehanort had taken her. He remembered the tears he cried.

All a sudden, footsteps like an elephant were heard outside in the hallway, and the ox like man came in with a wolf over his shoulder.

He threw her down into the box ruffly, re-chaining her bloody neck, then left without a word.

She looked like she had been through hell, and back again. Her beautiful solid white coat was filled with crimson and she just lay there, not moving or saying a word.

" Anne!" Riku ran over, and broke the chain around her neck.

Then, he pulled her out as carefully as possible, and kicked the box so that it shattered against the wall. The broken chain lay there in the wreckage, abandoned and sad.

" Anne, please wake up!" Riku yelled, shaking her a little. Her eyes fluttered open, but just barely," Please, sing with me..." She whispered to him," It'll help..."

" OK," Her blood soaked his clothes to the core, but Riku started to sing, her voice giving the music,

" Is this real,

Can I believe you're lying here,

When I reached out to touch you,

You just disappeared." His and her voice combined seemed to heal her, her heartbeat became stronger and her tail waged a little.

" I want to believe this a trick of the light,

Why's what's real and fake always blinding my sight?" He finished his verse, and she went on, the music never stopped,

" Your doubts can be answered,

So much as you keep believing now,

I'll say that I'm still with you,

Even when I'm not around," Her voice was like that of an angel's, and her wounds continued to heal, the blood going back into her broken body.

" I want to believe that you're still holding me,

Why can't you open your eyes and see?" Her wounds had closed, and her music became stronger, and more beautiful.

She got up out of his arms and stood. She was free from the chain, and danced around at the reunion of her and her brother. He joined in, and then they started singing again, but in unison this time,

" Is this real,

What can we believe,

Should we go with our hearts,

Or wake from this dream?" They looked at each other, and then,

" And so it seems your in my dreams,

Flowing free and in between,

I hear your voice,

It calls my name,

This true and false still sound the same,

That's the score," They looked away, and softly,

" What's real anymore?" She stopped her music, and all a sudden, the darkness wasn't so bad anymore.

She had finally found her brother, after 12 years, and he was a hero.

" Riku, I missed you!" She cried, running to him.

" I missed you too," He said hugging her. Sora, Axel, Fye, and Lilly just looked at them. They had never seen this side of Riku, and he had never told them he had a sister.

" Oh, guys, this is Anne, My twin sister." At this, Sora mind couldn't take that prospect, and he hit the ground hard. Riku didn't even seem to notice, as Anne had gotten his attention again.

" Its been a long time since I've been called that. Thank you, Riku." She smiled for the first time in twelve years, feeling happy with the heart that she didn't have.

" We need to get out ta here!" She said, seriousness in her voice.

Sora woke up with a start as everyone gathered around her," Can we have an explanation please?" He asked.

" Sure, OK here's the plan." She started but was cut off by a shadow lurking in the darkness. She would not have noticed if it hadn't moved.

" I see you, Zack." She yelled over, and the red eyes and black furred wolf walked out of the shadows, his head down as if in shame.

" I am sorry for paralyzing you all. If I hadn't, we would have been in more trouble than we already were." His voice shook as he positioned himself next to Anne, who embraced him with licks and wolf hugs. He embraced her back. She remembered what it was like to love, even though she couldn't feel it herself.

" Why are you doing that?" Riku asked as he watched.

" Oh, this is my boyfriend, Zack." She stated, her eyes didn't have any emotion, but her body was full of it.

" We've met, but boyfriend?!" He cried, looking at his friends, then back at her.

" Yes, now let's get down to business." She said softly, looking at Zack with loving eyes.

" whatever plan this is, I'm all for it!" Zack stated, as though revitalized by her look. Riku continued staring at them.

" Boyfriend?!" Anne sighed a knowing sigh, putting her paw on his shoulder," Yes, Riku. Boyfriend."

" Now, here's the plan."

Chapter 3

New appearances

The darkness settled in as they talked, even the moon grew dim, and everyone was exhausted.

" Let's sleep for now, we can't do this plan exhausted." Xenna stated as Riku yawned long and hard.

" I'm not tired..." He said afterwards, but he and everyone else had bags ready for the plane under their eyes, and were yawning repeatedly. Sora and Lilly fell over asleep, and Riku was rubbing his eyes.

" Yeah, I think its time for bed." She said looking at them all. Axel looked at her," Don't have to tell me twice." He said leaning against the corner of the wall. He started "snoring" almost automatically, she could tell it was fake though.

" I'm not tired, Anne." Riku said again, the blindfold he used to wear probably would have helped his argument, but his eyes couldn't lie at this point.

" Riku, I love you, but if you don't get some sleep right now, I'll paralyze you so you can get some sleep." She said in an innocent voice. Zack voice piped up in the back," I would listen to her, Riku," He said in a dreamy voice," She once did that to me when I refused to go to sleep one night." He laughed a little, then went back to sleep.

" Fine," He said curling up on the floor next to Fye who scooted over for him. She also went to sleep with a hand on his chest just to be sure be didn't go into one of his fits.

Axel was still doing the fake snore, and she couldn't figure out why. The noise was kind of annoying," Axel, go to sleep, now!" She said fiercely, and the snoring stopped just as suddenly as it started.

The walls around the room were shadowed and dark, and the only light in the room was the full moon outside. It was as though nothing had changed, but she knew everything bad changed.

She walked over to Zack, her four paws making no noise as she lay next to him, her eyes forced to close from the weight of sleep.

'" I won't be your pawn anymore, Ansem!" She yelled at a tall dark robed man, obsessed with darkness.

" Ha, Ha ,Ha, is that so?"'

Everyone was awoken by a screaming wolf and boy. Riku was screaming the same things he had earlier, and was having another fit of shaking and crying. Anne was doing the same thing, except, she was screaming nonsense about darkness and other things. All they could make out was," No, you won't use me for this," and" Sora, take care of her." While Riku was crying," No, I fought! What more could you want!" And more screams of extreme pain.

Axel looked at them both, realizing what they were dreaming," Guys, they are in each others memories." He said quietly. Fye stopped trying to wake Riku, and Zack stopped trying to sooth Anne. Everyone looked at him then back at the screaming siblings.

" What do we do?" Sora asked as he listened to Anne's memories. They sounded extremely painful, and he felt sorry for her. The screams seemed to intensify, as Axel shook his head.

" I don't know..." Lilly looked up from listening to Riku's memories.

" We need to wait for that song that he sung..." She said excitedly," that cured him last time." Fye looked at her, a sadness in her eyes such as Lilly had never seen before," Lilly, who do you think started the song?" She asked.

" What do you me-" She started," Oh..." As she realized what was going on.

They sat there for a minute as they tried to think of what to do. Then, a shadow appeared in the window, small enough to slip through the window, but larger than any cat they've ever seen.

It creeped over to the white wolf on the ground, and Zack, instead of growling, bowed his head in reverence to the small creature that grew bigger and bigger till it was as big as a Dire Wolf. He said nothing but told the others with his eyes to not attack.

The creature started singing with a voice like an angel, her voice calling the other wolves to sing in harmony with her, until it was like a beautiful symphony of calm, soothing music. Riku and Xenna both stopped screaming, their dreams becoming peaceful as she sang her lullaby:

" Deep in the meadow,

Under the willow,

A blade of grass,

A soft been pillow,

Lay down your head,

And close your eyes,

And when they open,

The sun will rise," Her song continued, even as the others fell asleep too:

" Here its safe,

And here its warm,

And here the days guard,

You from every harm,

Here your dreams are sweet,

And tomorrow brings them true,

Here is the place I love you..." She sang the first part again, then she licked Anne's face whispering," Sleep peacefully my beautiful little angel." Then she noiselessly padded over to Riku, licking his face and whispering," My poor little boy, sweet dreams Riku." She then added," I missed you so much...I'm so glad you are alright." The moonlight shone on her as she pulled Anne to Riku and snuggled with them under it. Her motherly touch was gentle and soft, just as her red fur was.

They now saw what she was. She had black tipped ears and black socks. Her tail was tipped with white and her belly was completely white, up to her long narrow nose. She had beautiful ice blue eyes, and she licked those two clean.

" She's a fox..." Lilly said with a startled look on her face. All sleepiness had disappeared from the group as they watched this display of love.

" She's a huge fox..." Sora said, taking a step toward Zack. He didn't want to disrupt the scene that was playing in front of them.

" Hey, Zack," he whispered to the huge black wolf next to him," Who is she?" He asked looking at them as she cuddled once more with Riku.

" Oh, You haven't noticed?" He asked looking at Sora quizzically," Man you are slow, That's their mom, Edna." He said looking back," Their real mom. She does this every night with Xenn- I mean, Anne," He corrected himself," and she really missed Riku." He looked at Sora again with a sad expression," She prayed that he was alright, that she would see them both again." He never did seem to be able to pull himself away from the love for too long as he looked right back at them," I guess she got her wish. She will stay tonight, as she wants to escape with us tomorrow." He said as he put his head back down.

That statement hung in the air as everyone fell to sleep. Riku and Anne and their beautiful mother were finally together again, and the night was silent and peaceful as the world itself gave a sigh of relief and grace.

The walls gleamed red as the rays of morning shone on them. The fox still slept with her children, a fiery ball of fur in the light of dawn.

Zack had slunk out of the light, not wanting to see what beauty lie within, and Sora went with him, still trying to sleep. Zack didn't mind Sora sleeping on him, as he had petted him throughout the night, and was still doing it.

Fye and Lilly had curled up together while Axel fell asleep in the corner, much to his own volition.

The light still creeped throughout the room until it was completely illuminated. Everyone started waking, except for Sora, who was still in his dreams.

Riku had just realized that he was sleeping on something soft, and thought that his sister was under him," Oh, Anne, I'm so sorry...!" He said as he looked at his sleeping sister right next to him," Huh?" He was so confused now," Zack? Is that you?" He asked as he turned around and saw flaming red fur instead of black. Zack was in the corner with Sora on top of him.

Anne was waking up now too," Zack, why are you-"

" That's not Zack, Anne" Riku told her as the fox beneath them started waking up. They both got off her, wondering who she was. Zack watched with some amusement, and sadness," It is sad that you guys don't recognize her." He stated, shaking his head," but, you were too young to remember, Riku, and she only visited you at night Anne." He watched as the motherly fox looked at her children in the light for the first time in twelve years. Tears of joy filled her ice blue eyes as she exclaimed," Anne, Riku!" And then she realized that they probably don't recognize her.

" Should we know you?" Riku asked, still sitting next to his sister. The fox became sad as she said," No, but a mother never forgets." Shock followed their curiosity, and love followed her sadness.

Axel got up with a stretch and came over to them," Yep, she arrived last night, and sang you two into a restful sleep," he said as he put his hands on their shoulders," And us as well." he continued, looking around. Sora was still asleep, and Lilly became evil again, waking him up with tickling," Hey!" He managed to get out before he burst into laughing.

The rest of the group started laughing as well," Those two would make the funniest brother and sister" Fye stated as the fox started to laugh as well.

" I can't wait until explanations after we escape," Anne said when things calmed down," I have loads of questions-" She continued, but was cut off by footsteps in the hall, calm, collected footsteps. Her eyes became wide," Hide Mother, its Xehanort!" She whispered, and no sooner as she said it, she was gone, hidden in the window's shadows.

They all stood up, staring at the door as it opened revealing a tall, old, and dark skinned man with evil yellow eyes and a white goatee. His head was bald and he wore dark robes that dragged on the floor as he walked in smiling a disgusting evil smile.

" Well, if you can't beat em, play with em, right?" He said, his voice just as cracked and evil as he was. Riku and Fye both glared at him darkly, their glare made the others back off a little bit besides Zack and Anne, who growled and glared fiercely.

Xehanort didn't seem to notice as he walked in, keyblade in hand and petted Anne's head. She didn't retaliate as she feared the evil in his hand.

" Speaking of which, I seemed to have lost a fox." He continued petting her head, starring at Riku and Fye, Zack had slunk back into the shadows," She was in her cage last night when I went to bed, but was gone when I got up. Her sweet song gone as well." His eyes flowed around the room, then zoomed in as Riku spoke angerly," We don't know where your fox is, so you can just leave."

Xehanort smiled a knowing smile," Oh, I think you do, for I recall asking a guard, and he said that he heard her lullaby in here." He grabbed the back of Anne's neck, using it as a lead, she was silenced almost at once as she fought with no avail. They were all on their guard now, as he put her on the ground with so much force that she yelped, then started petting her belly. She stayed on the ground no longer fighting, as he still watched Riku and Fye.

" Anne!" Riku piped up, but was stopped as the evil man spoke once more," It doesn't matter, I will find her, and in the meantime, this one will fight against me, after break." He suddenly became angry in a calm way," And I will break her after yesterday. She will be wishing she wasn't born!" He continued, picking her up and throwing her into the wall. She yelped once more as she made contact, and just lay there waiting for him to leave. But he just laughed as he pulled her back over to him with the power of darkness and kept petting her.

" Well, now that we have an understanding," he said as they all yelled her name in unison, taking a step forward," I will be going, wouldn't want you to miss seeing your new family." He stopped petting her and left, closing the door behind him, his steps receiving down the hall.

" Why does everyone keep petting me, I'm not that soft!" Anne asked calmly from the floor. She was used to this kind of treatment.

" Yeah, you kinda are," Riku stated," You have fur softer and smoother than any wolf or cat I've ever felt." Zack piped up," Its true..."

Anne just looked at them, stunned into silence. Her soft white fur turned a light blue in the light.

Chapter 4

Love Duel

" Well, this poses a problem..." Axel stated, watching as his hand burst into flame then out again. Anne watched with a fascination, the flames licked his hand like a submissive dog, but they burned fiercely like a wild wolf," No, we'll just escape during the fight." She said as the flames went out again.

" What!?" They said in unison, she laughed a little, surprised at her own laugh, but pushed it aside. She had given up feeling long ago.

" Yeah, you will all be pulled out to watch, and you can escape." They looked no less confused," What about the force shield, they'll just put us in that." Fye, who had been tending her wounds said as she touched her back, trying to heal it.

Anne had been paralyzed ever since Xehanort left, and her friend had been trying to find each and every broken bone, as she couldn't feel her own body. So far, she had found three broken legs, a broken back, and a broken rib.

She screamed when she healed her back, and wished that she had still been paralyzed as the pain enveloped her. The boys backed away," Ouch..." Axel said, Sora nodding as they took one more step back. Zack backed into a corner, his mouth shut and his closed red eyes calculating.

" That has got to hurt..." Riku agreed. Lilly was helping Fye, and she kept Anne under control as she tried to heal her. She did this by petting her softly, singing a little lullaby.

Anne couldn't hear the words, but the tune was soothing, and helped her calm down.

" Well, there was an accident, and it broke." She managed as Fye's hands moved over her broken body," But, the wolf master, he wants to show the crowd that he has full control. He thinks that if I am being beaten and under the threat of death if you move, that you will just watch." They just stared at her, Then Riku piped up," Under the threat of death if we move? What do you mean?"

" There's a couple sharpshooters in the stands, I've been through this before." Axel was quiet, calculating, thinking. Sora and Zack winced as she let out another cry of pain as Fye healed her rib.

" I don't think that's a good idea, after all, I don't want to lose you again." Riku argued as she continued crying out. Fye had moved on to her legs, and Lilly had made her lullaby more soothing, trying to calm her.

" We'll all die if we don't do this, and I can evade those men...I've done it before." Riku crossed his arms," Not them, Xehanort. Look what he did to you without actually trying." She growled, and screamed as Fye finished her repairs.

" I let him do this, I didn't want him to move on to one of you if his favorite toy fought back. I'll be fine, don't worry." The fierceness of her gaze made him back down, as she got up. Lilly and Fye walked over to the boys, watching the two face off.

His eyes never left hers, and for a moment, he saw fear, an emotion that she was not supposed to be capable of. It was slight, and hardly there, but it was definitely there.

Axel noticed too," Anne, you fear him don't you?" She looked at them, the fierceness only increasing until Sora and Lilly had to cover their faces for fear of not having one.

" I have no heart, I cannot feel." She said, turning her back to them," You know this, Riku, Axel." Her voice was quiet, but feelings filled it, desperate to escape. But they couldn't. Riku felt something from her, a sadness and longing that hurt and it almost overwhelmed him.

A tear fell down his face, for he had felt that pain when he had given in to darkness, to Xehanort's heartless. When he had become his slave, a pawn to darkness.

" We will escape, I promise you all. Even if I don't." Her thoughts switched from Xehanort to her brother and friends, and he lost the feeling, and her eyes and voice lost the feeling, nothing in there.

The bell for breakfast rang, and the hour started. She wondered if this was the hour before her death. Her mother still stared from the barred window, shock and tears covered her face as she finally came down from the window. She had almost forgotten her being there, and they all left through the door, the wolves pushing them to the arena for breakfast, the only meal they will get until tomorrow.

The arena sparkled in the sun as though trying to hide its dark purpose. Anne was sorry for it, it didn't chose this life, she didn't chose this life. " The fates need to get a life." She whispered to herself.

Axel whispered back," Agreed." He smiled and she couldn't help but smile back. Riku looked back at them, wondering what they had said. Sora and Zack followed his gaze. Edna, Lilly, and Fye were talking a little further up.

The wolves around them pushed and shoved, trying to get to the pile of meat in the distance, Zack, Edna, and Anne followed. The first ones who ate got a whole hour to rest and talk, and they were eager to do so. Edna kept having to evade the guard's gaze though.

The rest of the group just watched them eat the raw meat, they couldn't eat it, and the guards knew it. A small back wolf with red eyes walked up to them, he looked like he was a new recruit. His tail shook at seeing Riku," Riku, how are you buddy?" He asked as he gave them fruit and cooked meat," Eat up, you'll need your strength." They ate the fruit and meat gladly a he sat next to them," then he seemed to remember something," Oh, my name's Zexion probably don't recognize me anymore." Riku jumped at hearing the name, his startled expression showed clearly on his face. Sora watched, wondering who he was," Riku, you know him?" He finished his food before answering," Yeah, he was one of the organization." Then he turned to him," What happened to you?" For some reason, Zexion was smiling," Oh, I was caught and transformed. Nothing special, but I'm changed, I have a heart now, and I want you to call me Ienzo, My true name."

Axel agreed with him," Yeah, he tried to help me find..." His voice faded as Anne came over, full and content to lie down next to her brother. Zack and Edna were some where else.

" Hey, Ienzo! How you been?" She asked him. His eyes suddenly became dreamy as he looked at her, she had just laid down next to him.

" Xenna, Um, good, and you?" He stumbled, he then turned to Riku," Isn't she hot? She's the most beautiful thing in the entire world..." He whispered as she moved right next to Riku. The sun made her fur glitter and turn light blue, and she moved with grace no matter where she went. The male wolves around them seemed to watch in envy.

" You know she's taken, right?" Riku asked him, and he nodded," Yep, but I will win her from him. Once I win against him in a love duel, Xehanort will give her to me. Its the way it goes here." She had switched her attention to her other friends, who were talking about their adventures, and she gladly joined in.

" Love duel?" Riku asked, he was smiling now.

" Yes, it is how us wolves win mates. Some of us were born here, and the master wants us to do it." His thoughts were somewhere else now, his face so dreamy that he looked like he was asleep with his eyes open," We can only duel during lunch though, and I called it today. There will be an extra hour for the duel."

Riku looked up from his lovesick face and looked around. For the first time since he had been there, he saw beauty. Beauty in the form of innocent puppies. They followed their mothers and slept in their warmth. Some were nursing, the warm milk flowing into their little mouths. Some were full and asleep, cutely and quietly wrapped in their sweet dreams.

Some older puppies were roughhousing in the distance," Ha, I win!" One cried as the other gave in. " Oh...I get you next time!" the other one stated. They were both boys and another pup came over and laughed with them, she sounded female.

Riku smiled, thinking of his home on Destiny Islands, thinking about Kairi. Then a thought came to him," Anne," He whispered, pulling her out of the conversation," We have to help everyone else escape too. We can't leave them here." She nodded.

" I know, I already went around and told everyone, besides the ones we can't trust, when and where we will escape."

" Who?" Riku asked, watching her closely.

" The mothers and some males, like Ienzo." Then she realized," That's almost all of them...Everyone wants to escape, besides three males, Borsh, Mangler, and Mitten. They are right over there."

Riku and her looked at three large black wolves with red eyes. They were bullying Zack and they kept pointing to Anne," And yes, they are suitors. Most of the guards and other boys are. Xehanort wants to give me to them, but they have to win a love duel first, and so far, they haven't beaten my Zack." She smirked as she thought about it.

They had had love duels almost everyday thanks to them, and they had lost almost everyday.

Ienzo had gotten up and went over to the master, who started putting paint on his face. Zack had gone over too, the three's eyes watching him.

" Why are they putting paint on their faces?" Riku asked, watching.

She smiled," Its a 'Father' thing. The fathers, or the ones that take care of the female gets to apply the paint in a sending off gesture." She stated, licking her paw.

" He took care of you?" Riku asked as the master placed his head on Ienzo, and started on Zack's paint.

" Nope, but he still took charge of me." Riku started smiling now. They had their own culture here, their own lifestyle, and he was in awe.

The hour was almost up as the combatants walked over after being blessed by the master himself. They sat down with the group, showing off the warpaint to Anne.

" May the best wolf win!" She said with a smile. Sora watched them, his mouth open. The others smirked.

" Don't worry Xenna, I will!" Ienzo stated. Zack bumped him goodnaturedly, and they started to play, ' Who can bump the biggest,' with much gusto.

" Whoa, hold your horses!" Riku said laughing," You're not on the field yet." they all laughed, the tension fading under it.

" OK, time for another love battle!" Xehanort called, it echoed throughout," Xenna, come on up here!" She licked the boys then ran next to him, sitting on the bench as he stroked her head and back softly.

" This battle will once again be for the mating of the beautiful Xenna!" He said pointing to the pure white wolf next to him, no blemishes could be seen on her.

" Zack, Ienzo, get to your places, and good luck to the both of you." He continued, then sat in silence, stroking her sweetly as he watched. The master sat on the other side, stroking her also. It was almost as though they couldn't help it, they looked completely relaxed as they petted her.

The competitors stood at each end of the arena, it having cleared as the stands filled up around them.

Zack was on the right side and Ienzo was on the left. All a sudden, the howl to start sounded, and they rushed at each other, snarling and growling. The stands erupted in cheers as they clashed, teeth and claws at harsh work. Then they separated, circling, watching for an opening.

Anne's friends were next to Xehanort, and he just put his arm around Sora, completely relaxed as Sora jumped. Riku and the rest were preoccupied with the fight and didn't notice.

" Hi, why do you have your arm on my shoulders?" Sora asked trying to squirm away, but with no luck.

" I'm just being friendly, watch." He said as he turned Sora's spiky head toward the fight. Sora stopped fighting as the fight caught his attention.

Zack attacked first, much to Ienzo's surprise and bit his back leg. Ienzo yelped as the poison started going up it, but kept fighting, lashing out at Zack's shoulder.

" Ow." Zack said as he fell to the ground paralyzed.

Ienzo was shocked, his leg was in the air, but he couldn't feel the pain at the realization of a century hit him.

The stands were quiet too, but soon started cheering. Howls filled the air as Xehanort stood up clapping," Ienzo has won the duel. The first one to ever defeat Zack." More howls," Give it up for Ienzo!" More cheers as Anne jumped off her seat and rushed down to the victor. Zack had been dragged away before she got down there. He had been dragged to her cell to recuperate, and Fye, Lilly, and Axel went with him to tell him what happened.

Sora was still next to Xehanort, his arm still on his shoulders. Riku jumped down with Anne, completely forgetting about Sora who was still trying to get out of his grasp.

Edna, who had disappeared during the battle started trying to help the boy, who had stopped squirming. She ended up following Axel, Fye, and Lilly.

" So, Master Xehanort, can you let me go?" Sora asked him shifting uncomfortably.

He miraculously lifted his arm off his shoulders, allowing him to follow Riku to the arena below.

Anne licked Ienzo, congratulating him on his victory.

" That was wicked man!" Riku said as he watched. Sora was just glad that he was down here and not still up there.

" An hour more until the villains come, get ready for the escape." Anne told her friends and victor as they headed to their cell. The crowd dispersed as well, heading to their respective cells as well. Everyone seemed quieter, shocked at what just happened.

Chapter 5

The Dream

When they got to the cell, Zack was awake. His head was down and she couldn't see his face as her friends told him what happened and tried to sooth him.

She didn't want to face him, so she started walking to the other corner, Ienzo following her.

" Ienzo, good game." Zack whispered softly. His voice sounded pained but strangely good-natured," Rematch, I'll get her back, I wasn't ready." He looked up, a smile stretched across his pained face. Ienzo smiled back. Then he smiled at her, a knowing smile that she still liked him. She returned the smile, relieved that he wasn't angry with her.

" You aren't angry? hang on." She asked as Ienzo licked her cheek.

" Nope, I'll always get you back, and I know it." He laughed a little, but winced as the open wound on his shoulder spiked. She had only just notice it.

" Besides, in the world we live in, things don't normally go the way we want." He continued. Fye had put her hand on his shoulder to heal it, and the pain was apparent as he winced again, but then the wound was gone, and he relaxed again.

" How are we going to get everyone out?" He nodded to Fye, then getting up, he crossed over to her. Ienzo had stopped, and went over to Riku. He sat down watching intently, just as everyone else had.

" well, you go to each cell and open them with the keys." She said simply.

" How? The guard has those keys, not me!" Zack exclaimed, his mouth open as he walked around a little.

" You are going to take the guard's keys." She continued," Once he comes over here. They will let you out, you're their commanding officer." Her tail flicked as he reached the door, his pace never slowing or going faster.

" When we run through, you will open the cages, and guide them where they need to go. The guards will be called up during the fight, so don't worry about that." She watched their faces, almost feeling like they were going into battle," OK, an hour until-" She froze mid-sentence, a blank stare into nothingness.

" Anne?" Riku asked, then," Everyone out!" Zack screamed at them as her pupils got bigger, encasing her whole eye.

" Billy, code 081598! She's doing it again!" The door opened and another black wolf with red eyes was standing there," Everyone out, quickly!" He ushered them out into the hall where a whole gathering of guards watched through the supposed to be, brick wall. Instead, it was a large see through thing of glass.

" What's going on?" Riku asked as he watched her coat turn black as night.

" We don't know," Zack started, his eyes watching as her fangs came out, and her claws got bigger," She started doing this about a year ago, around the time we started hearing of you all." Now, she started raving, growling, attacking the walls, she actually climbed on the ceiling, attacking it.

" She's gone nuts, how-" He started, but Zack intervened," Xehanort has been sent after, he's the only one who has been able to cure her." Then he looked around," That's why they are all here." His voice was frightened, but exited as he watched.

It was horrible, she had completely lost her mind. Her eyes were the things that made it worse, innocent. It was like her mind was at war with itself, her eyes showing it.

One minute, they would be blank, not feeling like the 16 year old girl they were just talking to, the next, they would be innocent, but angry, like a child who had just argued with her best friend.

Suddenly, Xehanort came running down the hall, the wolf in front.

" How long?" He asked as he too watched the mad rampage.

" A couple minutes, sir." One of the wolves answered. When he heard that, he walked into the room, staring into the eyes of Xenna\Anne.

She didn't know what to do, it looked like. One part wanted to attack him, while the other didn't, and it created a standstill as she looked at him, trying to decide what to do.

They watched in horror as he summoned his keyblade," Don't hurt her!" The group yelled at him, his hand went up in a dismissal," I won't."

Then he pointed it at her, the tip filled with light as the room changed.

He was standing in ankle high water, the scenery around him dark and storming. But nothing else in the distance.

A girl sobbed next to a turned over stool. She had long white hair that turned light blue in the sun, and she wore a yellow vest over a black tank top. Her blue jeans weren't even wet as she knelt in the never ending water.

Suddenly she turned to see Xehanort standing behind her. Her eyes were red from crying, but were ice blue just like Riku. She could have been his double.

" Dad! I'm so glad to see you!" She cried running up to him and hugging him. He hugged back," Don't worry, I'm here, Anne." She cried even harder, her tears staining his robe.

Outside, Riku and the gang were stunned beyond belief, watching as this beautiful scene took place.

" Riku, you never told us your father was Xehanort." Axel teased him. Riku ignored him, continuing to watch his sister. He was afraid that if he turned away, she would disappear.

" Daddy, I miss him..." She said, pulling away and straightening the stool. Then she sat on it, her face to the audience that she couldn't see.

" I know you miss Riku, but I have a surprise for you." He continued, as he put his hand on her shoulder," but I need to get it, so can you stay right here?"

" Sure." She sniffed, her eyes were to the ground though, and she didn't seem to notice him going to the door.

" Riku, come on, do you want to see your sister?" He asked, closing the door. Tears still fell from her face as she thought about the brother she lost.

" Yeah," He didn't care if it was a trap, his sister was in there.

Getting up, he followed him into Anne's world.

The wolves and group were pressing their faces against the glass now, fighting to see what would happen.

" Anne?" Riku asked to the crying girl. Her face shot up, looking at her brother, the brother who she had been separated from for 12 years.

" Riku? Is that really you?" She asked, getting up from her chair and running over to him. Then she started poking him, making sure that she was real.

" Ow, ow, ow, I'm real, I swear." He said grabbing her hand gently. She hugged him, crying her hardest now," Riku...I..missed..you...so much..." He hugged her back, and watched as Xehanort walked over to the stool and stared at them, contemplating how they would react if he said something.

" Hey, Anne, why don't you show Riku how good you are with your keyblade?" He asked as they let go.

" You have a keyblade?" Riku asked as he looked at her again, this time she was smiling. Her eyes were no longer red, and all the tears were gone. Even the sky calmed down as it turned sunny, with clouds floating around. It was peaceful, and calm as she stretched out her hand and pulled out a completely black kingdom key, only the hilt was white.

" Yep, what's yours?" She asked, letting the key fall to her side.

He summoned his, a bat-wing with a bird wing on the end to form a key." Here it is, The Way to Dawn." She smiled at the name," Mines called a Kingdom Key."

" Yeah, I know. My friend has one. Although, his is yellow."

" Maybe I can meet him someday, what's his name?"

" Sora." She giggled at the name," Sora, just hearing that name makes me want to smile."

" Yeah, we're really good friends." She giggled a little more then asked," Hey, do you want to play?"

Riku laughed," Sure, what game?"

" How many orbs can you gather?" She asked smirking.

" Oh, that one... This time, I'll win!" He said laughing.

" Don't bet on it." She continued slyly," Daddy, can you hand out the orbs, and keep score?" Xehanort, happy to help, grabbed out some blue and red orbs and handed Anne the red, and Riku the blue.

" Good luck to the both of y'all." He said, sitting back down and watching. They took their stances on opposite sides of the field which were exactly the same.

Their left hands were out in a "take my hand" gesture, and their weapons were above their heads pointed at each other.

Outside, once again the wolves crowded to get a spot, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, they didn't want to miss a single part.

" 1,2,3 GO!" And they started, Anne loosening a few orbs right on the get go.

Then, she retaliated, regaining her lost orbs and gaining a few of his. They continued like this for a few minutes, she seeming to have boundless energy. As the timer ticked off, she got better. Now, she blocked every attack, and continued with hers, gaining every orb until," Briiiiiiiinnnnnggggg!" Xehanort called," Times up!"

Riku and her doubled over panting, exhausted from how fast they fought. To the audience, it was like a blur of movement, nothing making any sense until the end.

Xehanort came over, inspecting the orbs," Anne wins!" He cried.

Then they both fell over.

He just walked back to the stool and continued to watch as as they got back up.

" Good game, Anne!" Riku said coming over. She just hugged him and whispered quietly," I'm so glad you're back, Riku!" Everyone could hear her though, as the hear-through glass had many ears pressed against it.

" Well, she's calmed down..." He whispered to himself," Anne, you know we can't be here for much longer, say goodbye to Riku. You'll see him again, don't worry." Xehanort called to them.

" What?" Riku asked, not wanting to let go.

" Goodbye, Riku, I'll see you again. I promise." Then a light shone, ruminating from her body, and the scenery changed back to the dismal dungeon, a wolf fast asleep, and Xehanort and Riku standing where they were during the dream.

Xehanort left automatically, while Riku just stood there, sad that his sister was a non-feeling once more, but happy that she was still in there.

Once Xehanort opened the door, he saw an entire mound made out of wolves. It was pressed against the glass as though listening. He couldn't help but smirk, then he walked away as though nothing had happened.

" OK, everyone back to work!" A wolf at the bottom of the pile yelled.

" Yes, sir!" They all tried to move, which in hindsight, not a good idea as they fell over.

" Ow!"

" Ouch, that hurt!"

" Good game though...best time ever...ow!"

" That would be my paw! Ouch!"It continued like this for a couple minutes as the pack tried to disentangle themselves, meanwhile, the group had already done so, and were already back in their cell.

" Wow, that was crazy!" Lilly stated as she sat down next to Anne, her fur was back to normal, and softer than before.

" Yeah, but at least I got the keys!" Edna stated as she held up the keys in her mouth.

Zack's mouth fell open," How?!" Edna walked over, putting the keys in his mouth and closing it," I'm a fox, I can do what most can't." She said, flourishing her tail as she turned away.

" Well, you can worry about that, but, what just happened?!" Sora asked as he wrung his hands out," Riku's dad is...Xehanort...how..." Axel came over and put his hand on his shoulder," We'll talk about it when you're older."

" What? No, not what I meant! Wow, dude!" Sora cried, his hands in the air now.

Riku continued starring at his sister as she slept peacefully next to Lilly.

The shadows seemed to dance on her as he realized what just happened," We were in her heart..." He whispered, Fye put her hand on his shoulder," Riku, don't worry, we'll help her." She said soothingly. Riku nodded, sitting down next to Lilly. They watched as Sora, Axel, Zack, and Edna still tried to wrap their heads around those facts.

" Thirty minutes before showtime...Why does he keep holding it off?" Riku whispered to himself as he petted his sister's head.

Chapter 6

The escape

She woke up in darkness, not able to see anything. The air was stale, and she could hear a screaming crowd, jeering, taunting.

" Was it all a dream?" She wondered out loud. Was her brother really here? The darkness shuddered as the box moved upward, toward the sky. Her thoughts stayed with her as the wall opened, revealing Xehanort on the battlefield, and her brother and friends on the other side.

" Nope, its real." She continued as she walked out, the sun gleaming on her as her legs gracefully did their job. Her blue eyes flashed in the light making Ganon jump in the stands.

" Hey, Ganon, why are you here, you aren't Disney!" She heard someone say.

" Nether are you, Darth Vader." He said looking at a guy with a black cape and mask going toward him.

" Actually, I just moved to Disney. You see-" They just started talking and she lost interest as she brought her mind back to the battle at hand.

" Mickey, I sense danger... A danger never encountered before by them." The old wizard wheezed to a large mouse dressed in royal clothes.

" What do you mean? Who's in danger?" He squeaked, his voice raised an octave.

He had just found Yen Sid knocked out on the desk, his head bleeding. He still didn't even know what had happened.

" Our friends, Riku, Sora, Axel, Lilly, Fye,...and Anne..." He whispered, his hand going up to the wound as Mickey found a rag to put on it.

Xenna nodded her head to her captive friends, who nodded back, then she charged.

Xehanort watched her come closer and closer, then with a single movement as she started to bite, grabbed her head and flung her across the arena, hitting a wall.

Riku and the gang winced as her flying body punched a hole in it, but the crowd cheered.

" Ouch..." She whispered, climbing out of the rubble. Her leg was bleeding, and she couldn't walk on it, but she still ran at him with three legs. He caught her again, this time freezing her and throwing her at her friends. She landed next to Riku, who bent down, trying to figure out how to unfreeze her. She shook her eyes, and Riku backed off a little.

" See, at the end of the day, I rein supreme!" He announced to the crowd, who cheered him on.

" How are we going to get out of here? She's out ta it!" Lilly whispered. Everyone turned to her.

" We'll think of something, right Anne?" They turned back to her, but she wasn't on the ground anymore, she was standing, unfrozen!

" I am sick of bowing to his will! I will not bow this time, be ready for the signal!" She cried, then she yelled to her adversary," Hey, ManSex! I'm still active! I will not bow to you this time!" She almost screamed, the crowd went silent.

" Oh, what's this, the dog wants to play?" Someone yelled down from the stands.

" Yes, SHE DOES!" She screamed, her fur turned black, and her eyes turned red, Her claws digging into the ground. Everyone went silent as she disappeared right on the spot, reappearing behind Xehanort who was shocked at the response but fended her off just the same.

Music started in the arena, no one knowing where it came from as they fought,

" A warning, to the people,

The good and the evil,

This is war," Her claws ripped at his keyblade,

" To the soldier, the civilian,

The martyr, the victim,

This is war," She disappeared once more,

" Its the moment of truth," A girl with a key reappeared behind him once more,

" And the moment of lies,

Its the moment to live,

And the moment to die," she hacked at his defenses, her white hair flying,

" Its the moment to fight,

Its the moment to fight,

To fight, to fight, to fight!" She broke through, but disappeared once more,

" To the right, to the left,

We will fight to the death,

To the edge of the earth,

Its a brave new world," Xehanort's key left his hand as she swiped upward, and automatically, the snipers shot their arrows,

" From the last, to the first,

To the right, to left," Her hair flew as she dodged and destroyed the arrows, Her vest flapped in the air as she jumped,

" We will fight to the death," She destroyed all the heartless shooting at her with one blow, her friends free, and the wolves freeing the others as their plan took effect,

" To the edge of the earth,

Its a brave new world,

Its a brave new world!" It was absolute chaos as the wolves rebelled and the stands cleared. The 16 year old girl falling in the stands, asleep as the song continued. Riku picked her up and ran as the chaos continued, the wolves heading for the exit, pushing them along,

" A warning to the prophet,

The liar, the honest,

This is war," Darkness swallowed everyone, as they blundered through the hall,

" To the leader, the pariah,

The victor, the messiah,

This is war," The cages were all unlocked, the hall moving and darkness suffocating them all,

" Its the moment of truth,

And the moment to lie,

The moment to live,

And the moment to die," whips sounded down the hall," Don't let them escape!"

A gruff voice sounded as they heard the sounds of shadow's children.

" The moment to fight,

The moment to fight," Riku's eyes widened, his sister limp in his arms," Heartless!" He yelled. The tunnel of fur rushed madly to get out now, and he cradled his sister, as he ran along with the pack, his friends buried beneath the onslaught of wolves,

" To fight, to fight, to fight!" They broke to the surface, the mothers and puppies still running into the night as the males stayed back,

" From the right, to the left,

We will fight to the death," Riku squinted as he saw his friends and mother fighting back the heartless, only Zack wasn't there,

" To the edge of the earth,

Its a bright new world," He continued looking as he felt something under him, and looking down, he saw Zack underneath him," Let's get her out ta here!" He cried, as Riku hung on and he took off,

" From the last, to the first,

To the right, to the left,

We will fight to the death,

To the edge of the earth," Riku looked back at his friends, they had stopped fighting and were retreating on wolf-back,

" Its a brave new world,

Its a brave new world,

Its a brave new world!" They had pulled up to him as the heartless stopped following, the wolves around them howled and barked, free at last,

" I do believe in the light,

Raise your hands into the sky,

The fight is done," Riku smiled as he looked at his sister, who slept peacefully, even as she changed back into Xenna,

" The war is won,

Lift your hands toward the sun,

Toward the sun," The fire of darkness enveloped her. Her feet and hands turned back into paws, one of them bleeding,

" Toward the sun," Her face turned next, her ears growing sharp and her nose long,

" Toward the sun," Her body was last, her tail flowed and her fur was as soft as an angel's wings. The fire died and Riku looked at her with a sadness, yet also with pride and love,

" The war is won..." The song ended as he whispered to her," Good night, Anne." And looked at his friends around him. They were free, and they were together. They ran on into the night, down the path to Traverse town, knowing that the war has just begun.

They rode on for hours on that lonely winding road, at twilight. The moon shone full, and the gang slept on the backs of the wolves. Riku had given Anne to the wolf on the right and lay down on Zack as he was rocked to sleep. The wolves around them sung a lullaby, but without words, and he rode off into the land of dreams as the minutes chased each other.

The wolves around them made sure they went to sleep, for they deserved a quiet few hours after what they just pulled, but the wolves themselves were so full of adrenaline and excitement that they kept going, sleep banished from them for now.

The road disappeared in quiet excitement as they left the fields and entered Traverse Town, where everything was lighted by lights and shadows ruled.

The townsfolk in the leaning houses didn't even stir from their sleep, only the rats were up at this time, and the multitude of wolves.

Then, they found the females, their pups in the plaza, and there was more excitement as the wolves put their heroes, asleep, on the stairs, out of harms reach, and embraced their loved ones. All the excitement woke up Riku and Sora, and they watched as the happiness of freedom and love took hold of the pack.

" Its a sight, isn't it, Sora?" Riku asked him as they watched," To be reunited with your family."

" Yeah, it is...Why didn't you tell me you had a sister, Riku?" He asked.

" Because, I knew there was no way we could get her back...I had tried, but I couldn't reach her..." He answered. The white wolf slept right next to him, curled up against him for warmth.

" Was that the real reason why you wanted to leave the islands?"

" Yes, we had been separated before you and I met, and I never forgot..." His face was calm, but his voice cracked a little. Sora wondered once more what it would be like to be Riku, losing his sister, getting pulled into darkness, becoming an assassin and spy to wake him up..." What happened, Riku...on that day when you lost your sister?"

They continued staring at the reunion as Riku started his side of the story, what he saw," We were playing, as usual, on the island. My parents were watching from the dock, talking. About what, I still don't know, but it had been quite serious, I could tell from their faces. All of a sudden, a man, dressed in a black cloak walked up to the water. I had never seen him before and we had both stopped playing, watching him. He looked at us, at me, and said," This one, this one will be perfect." We didn't know what he had been talking about, until now, but then, he ran toward me, reaching out his hand, but Anne jumped in the way, and was grabbed instead. He didn't seem to care, and dragged her by the throat, choking her until she went limp. I screamed and my mom and dad rushed to our aid as he disappeared into darkness, taking them and my sister with him. I cried and screamed for them, but I never saw them again, until now. Your parents found me, crying and screaming, but you weren't with them at the time. They took me to a nice lady, and I was adopted by her, and then, a few a days later...I met you." He explained, a single tear fell down his cheek, landing on his lap.

Sora cried as well, realizing how badly he was hurt by Xehanort.

" Good news is, I'm not related to Xehanort." He said, breaking the tension. Sora laughed a little, and Riku smiled as their friends started waking up. The wolves calming down as the night went on.

Chapter 7

The explanation

" What, happened?" The white wolf asked as she started to get up. She was alone, on a cot in a large red striped tent, the outside filled with noise and her leg was wrapped in bandages.

" Hello? Riku, Sora?" She asked into the open air. Silence answered her.

She bowed her head, trying to recall what had happened...she remembered a hot feeling in her chest, yelling, and a blackout..." Oh, no...Riku! Sora, Axel!" She cried, trying to get out of the cot," Ow!" She yelped as her leg started bleeding again, but she didn't care. She wanted to make sure her friends were safe, and crawling her way out of bed, she headed toward the cracked flap, but was blocked by a shadowed figure behind it.

" Yeah, I'm checking on her now." A familiar voice called, then laughing, opened the flap to find a wolf on the ground, her bandages torn.

" Anne! Your awake!" Riku cried hugging her," And...you tore your stitches that I worked so hard on..." He continued as he looked at her bleeding leg.

" Riku, I'm so glad you're alright!" Then she looked at her leg as well," Oh, yeah, sorry...about...that..." Riku smiled,

" Oh well, I'll fix it later," he said, waving it away," Everyone was so worried about you. I'm just glad that someone had an extra couple of tents, and supplies-"

What do you mean everyone was worried?" She asked, cutting him off.

" well, you have been asleep for hours, and we've just gotten word of an approaching army." He explained, her mouth dropped," Hours, Army? What-"

" I know, its a lot to take in..." Riku put his hand on her shoulder, and as he looked into her eyes, he saw a fierceness to protect her friends, and family.

" When? Where?"

" Midnight, in the field outside the town." She looked outside," What time is it?"

" Oh, about six, sevenish."

" So we have a few hours."

" Yep."

" Perfect. Deadlines," She sighed defiantly," Let's do it."

After stitching her leg back up, they walked out into the camp made in the plaza. The sun shone on them blood red rays as it fell, making her feel a little sick, thinking about the blood to be shed in a few hours.

Three tents were set up along the edges of the plaza, and puppies played by one of them, so happy and free.

She watched in envy, they looked so calm, happy... She wished she could be like them, worriless.

Her friends were in the middle of the plaza, surrounding a map. They seemed to be in a deep conversation.

" Hey guys!" Riku called to them, as he ran up," Guess who woke up and tore her stitches." He continued, pointing to Anne.

" Anne!" They all cried, hugging her, besides Axel and Edna.

" Hey Guys, I didn't hurt anyone right?" She asked, the sun setting lower and lower.

" Nope, only Xehanort's pride." Lilly assured her.

" Oh, good...phew..." She walked toward the map, her mom and Axel still planing.

" Hey mom." She said, licking her face. Her sharp, black ears picked up automatically, noticing the pure white wolf right next to her.

" Anne! You're alright, I'm so glad!" She cried, licking her face back, and giving a wolf hug.

" Well, now that we're reacquainted, what's the plan?" Anne asked her friends and family.

" Well, we don't have one yet. Xehanort is almost impossible to predict." Riku said, looking at the map once more as the bright moon shone its bright, beautiful light.

" Well, there goes that plan...What do we do?"

" We will use our keyblades, and you'll use your claws, what more can we do?" Axel stated, summoning his chakram keyblade, then putting it away.

Lilly looked at all of them," I can have fun with my fire!" She cried excitedly," And my whips!" The look she gave made them all take one step back.

" And I will help..." Axel continued, giving the 15 year old a creeped out look.

" OK, I guess that's settled...you want to tell them, Axel?" She asked him. He just stared at her," Me, but you're their leader."

" Am not, I'm just 16!" Riku looked at her," No offense meant, my dear 16 year old brother..." She said, licking his hand.

" Well, anyway, someone needs to tell them." He said petting her.

" All right, I'll do it..." Anne said, walking up to the platform above them.

" Excuse me, everyone...I have some bad news." She swallowed as they all turned their attention to her. The moon had replaced the sun, and the lights had replaced the stars as she continued," Xehanort is going to be here at midnight, and we have no plan to beat him..." She almost choked on her words as there were boos and whimpers in the crowd," So we're right back where we started?!" One yelled as the mothers ushered their puppies inside the one tent.

" No, at least we can fight back...we have the teens of legend with us now, and we have something to fight for. Freedom," She cried," our families, friends, life! We can win, and we will win! Remember, even if Xehanort takes us away again, we will still have our spirits, our hearts. Death, the ring, not even Xehanort can take that away. So who's with me?!"

Howls filled the awakening night as she left the stage, shocked that they agreed.

" That was amazing, Anne!" Riku cried as she ran down.

" Good job kiddo." Axel agreed.

" So, what do we do now?" Sora asked.

" Poker?" Fye asked, as a couple wolves pulled out the table.

" Yeah!" Edna, Sora, and Lilly said together.

" Riku, you have to join us! I'm betting you won't win!" Lilly said, smirking.

" Alright, one game, but I'm so gonna beat you!"

" Not me, her..." She stated, pointing at her sister, her grin growing wider.

" Wait, what-"

" Sorry, you already agreed to it!" She laughed, pushing him toward the table as everyone sat down.

" If you lose, you and Sora have to sing a song after we win, to the entire pack!" She said, sitting down and dealing out the cards.

" If I win, you and Fye have to sing a song to the entire pack." He said, knowing he would have to sing anyways.

" I can't wait until they get here..." He grumbled.

" Huh?"

" Nothing.." He said, picking up his hand and thinking, uh, oh...

Anne sat on the roof, watching as Riku threw his hands up in frustration, and smiled.

He used to do that when they were little, whenever she would win a competition.

" I wish we could go back to being those little kids we used to be..." Her whisper was lost in the wind the moment she said it, and as she looked at the merry gathering a sudden thought crossed her mind.

" I probably won't see them again, if this is the war they were talking about." She lay down, her head on her paws.

" Why do the fates have to be so cruel?" The soft breeze gently blew her pure fur as she opened her mouth to sing a sad, yet calming song.

A shadow lurked nearby, but she didn't even notice as a soft tune and angelic voice filled the air,

" If I die young,

Bury me in satin,

Lay me down on a bed of roses,

Sink me in the river, at dawn,

Send me away with the words of a love song,

Uh, oh, uh, oh..." Her soft tune carried across the rooftops, and the shadow shifted, his red, spiky hair and black cloak shifting,

" Lord make me a rainbow,

I'll shine down on my brother,

He'll know I'm safe with you,

When he stands under my colors, oh, and,

Life ain't always what you think it oughta be, no,

Ain't even gray, but he buries his sister," her song continued, even as Axel joined in, she didn't even notice,

" The sharp knife, of a short life,

Well, I've had just enough time," Now he started his own words, while she continued with the original,

" If I die young, " If you die young,

Bury me in satin, I'll bury you in satin,

Lay me down on a bed of roses, We'll lay you on a bed of roses,

" Sink me in the river, at dawn, We'll sink you in the river, at dawn,

Send me away with the words of a love song," Send you away with the words of a love song..." They were in perfect harmony, and she turned around, realizing for the first time that he was there.

" Axel! How long were you standing there?!" She cried, standing up and turning to face him.

" Long enough to say, you can't let your life be determined by fate." He said, his cat-like eyes boring into her wolf-like eyes.

" I have no choice! How can you say that!?" She asked, a harshness to her voice.

He casually walked over and sat down next yo her, looking at the moon," I've been down that road, trust me, it gets you nowhere." His voice was casual, but his eyes were sad, as though longing for something. She decided against pressing the matter.

He chuckled," Yeah, I left my life up to fate..." He looked at the merry gathering, at his friends," I thought I was destined to be an assassin forever, but that all changed when I met Lilly and Sora. Don't let your mind be made up before your life has taken shape, Anne." He looked back at her," because if you worry about it, what you see will come true because you are willing it to happen."

Anne smiled," Thank you, Axel..." She looked down at her mother," Axel?"

" Hmm?" He asked, his attention on the moon.

" What happened, that day? When I was taken?" He sighed," I knew you would ask sooner or later...

See, your parents were frightened that day, they knew someone was coming to take one of them, because the fates had told them. So they worried over it, and talked about it, and one day, what they feared would happen, came true. You were stolen, but they wouldn't let either one of you go, so they both followed.

Your mom was captured in the attempt to save you, and so was your dad, and Xehanort tortured them. Then he turned your mother into a fox, imprisoning her to watch you suffer, and then he killed your father in cold blood, and you grew up, alone and suffering under his rein." He finished his story and looked at her with a feeling of sadness, and guilt wishing that he could have been there to help.

" Oh, I'm sorry..." She replied, wanting to cry, wanting to get angry at Xehanort, but couldn't.

" They story didn't have a happy ending, but I'm hoping this one might." He continued, the moon showing in his green eyes. She looked at it too, wondering how she had never seen the beauty of it before.

" How do you know so much about what happened, Axel?" She asked, the moon's light made her glow like a crystal, shinning brightly, the gems in the night sky flowering and glowing brighter than usual.

" Your mom told me when I was here before. I was just doing a patrol when she made a mad dash for your room. You were fast asleep, and wouldn't have remembered me anyway. But she sung the sweetest tune to get you to have the best dreams.

Anyway, long story short, she saw me, and we talked."

" Oh, OK," she continued, her eyes barely moved as she tried to pull herself away," We should get ready, its nearly midnight..." She said as she pulled herself away and jumped back down to earth. Axel followed, a slight feeling in his chest that she wouldn't survive, but he kept it to himself, knowing that if she knew, it would just make things worse.

" Yeah, everyone knows how much we love our deadlines..." He grumbled as he jumped of the roof into a pack of war wolves.

Chapter 8

Off to Battle

The sea of diamonds looked down on the hounds as they lined up, side by side, knowing that the person to their left or the person to their right, might not make it out. The girls with children were left back at camp, and Anne, and her friends stood in the middle, waiting for the war to begin.

The heartless were seen first, coming up over the hill, Xehanort riding a huge black horse. The Wolf Master riding one of his biggest wolves.

Anne looked over to her right, where her brother Riku, Sora, Fye, and Axel stood, their keyblades out and ready. She thought about how bravely they stood there, and wondered how they were able to show no fear.

Then she looked to her left where her mother Edna, Lilly, Zack, and Ienzo stood, Lilly's whips lit on fire by her side. She wished she had a heart, she wished she could feel, she wanted to be proud, happy for them, and she wanted to be sad for them, as she would probably never see them again after tonight.

She pushed such thoughts aside and looked at the battle at hand as the heartless took their places.

It was silent, then," Charge!" Anne and Xehanort yelled together, ushering their armies forward.

The wolves hurled themselves, snarling and bristling into the enemy lines.

It was absolute chaos around the field. Wolves and heartless fell, blood and darkness scattering on the ground as they fought.

She destroyed another heartless and watched as one took a blue and black splattered wolf down, where he lay lifeless on the ground, the heartless taking off to take more.

She bashed each and every shadow that came her way, and searched for her friends, wanting to make sure they were alright.

Xehanort was on his nightmare horse, slashing at every wolf that came his way, looking for the wolf that started it, and seeing her signaled The Wolf Master, who nodded and tried to wade through the forces, but was confronted once more by three or four wolves.

" Hold him!" Zack cried to the three wolves next to him, Ienzo nodded, attacking the traitor wolf beneath him.

They noises of war, the screaming, battle filled Anne's ears as she ran to her brother's aid. He was being barreled by heartless on all sides, and they just kept coming.

He had put on a blindfold, and destroyed all that he sensed, but the strain was starting to show.

Finally, he fell to one knee, unable to keep all the heartless at bay, and as they closed in on him, his keyblade still flying, Anne ripped through them," Come on Riku! Let's do this, we can win!" She cried, lifting him up onto her back," I'll help you, Riku!" And they fought, the heartless bursting into black dust, and hearts.

Lilly burned the heck out of the enemy, her sister helping. Ice and fire mixed, their cores synchronized, while whips cracked and an icy sword slashed. The enemy never stood a chance as Lilly laughed madly, her fire and Fye's ice painting the ground black.

" Reminds me of when we faced the horde of heartless in Stitch's land, Fye" she laughed.

" Yeah, focus, because here comes a big heartless." Fye called her attention to a baby faced ox on a huge monster wolf, fresh from throwing her friends across the field to face more heartless.

" Oh," Lilly watched as he pulled out a huge chain," Oh, M, G..." She cried, getting into her stance.

The huge fox flashed her first red fur across the field, sending the heartless into explosions. Her legs ran faster than any creature there, and her claws and teeth were mere flashes of light and death and she whipped through.

Anne and Riku fought as one, each doing their part," We're almost done, Riku..." She cried as she destroyed yet another heartless, but the weight of their numbers tried to crush her, and as she looked around, she saw Sora, he was alone, in a sea of heartless, holding his own, but the darkness seemed to be getting to him as he deflected a blow to his head.

" Riku, we have to help Sora, look!" She yelled to him. Riku looked over as a heartless broke through his defended and its friends went in for the kill.

" Sora!" Riku called, knowing they wouldn't get there in time, and then a red flash cut through the darkness helping him up onto her back and facing off the enemy with the keyblade master swinging his keyblade still.

" Mother!" Anne cried, as she rushed over there, Riku lighting up the night with his dark fireaga spell, the heartless bursting as it hit them.

She broke through them, a hole wide enough for them to get through, and fought right next to her friends and family," To the end." She whispered under the cries of war.

The ground was crimson and blackened with battle, the heartless falling faster then the wolves.

She thought they might actually win, as the forces of darkness fell back, but as she looked around, she realized why.

The Wolf Master was holding a limp girl with short pink hair by the head, her sword clattered to the ground as everyone stopped fighting, the heartless disappearing into the grass and slinking back to the hole in which they came.

Another girl was in his wolf's mouth, her fiery hair brushing the ground. Axel, Zack, and Ienzo were nearby, trying to get to them, but were blocked.

The Wolf Master pulled out a short, slender knife and a blue potion, positioning them next to her throat.

" Everyone, give us Anne and her family, or else." Xehanort called, calling his forces and pointing to Fye.

No one moved, besides Anne, who moved forward," Not my family, just me." She cried to them, her blood stained legs and darkness stained coat shimmered in the soft, cold breeze.

" Xehanort, what do you think?" The Wolf master asked as Riku ran up,

" No, Anne, I can't lose you again!" He put her hand on her shoulder, and she stopped, tears of nothing spilling out of her eyes," Riku, I'm sorry..."

" I guess we could only take her..." Xehanort said, nodding. She started trying to move, hiding her face, but Riku held fast.

" Anne, don't go." He said. Her face came up, tears streamed down her cheeks, and her voice cracked," I can't lose you, I can't let you go through what I have, Riku..." He smiled," A little late for that," He said, pulling her into a hug," We go together, always." She let him pull her into that hug, but it was cut short as The Wolf Master yelled," Then you will go to your graves together!"

Then, with a smooth movement, he poured the liquid down Fye's throat, and watched, laughing as she transformed into a pink wolf with red eyes and a black and white flecked coat. She got up, her red eyes blocking her vision, it was as though she were blind, and underneath his control as she attacked, her claws flashing.

Anne pushed her brother out of the way, and took the blow to her heart, and as she lay there, she whispered," You missed...again..."

Riku screamed and charged The Wolf Master, who retreated into the shadows with his new minion, dropping a small blue vile in the grass. Xehanort followed, his keyblade out and yelling as well, disappearing into darkness.

" No...Anne...Why..." He stuttered as he dropped to his knees beside her. The wolves around him stared in shock of what happened as he grasped her calling," Please, someone, do something...help her!"

Tears spilled down his face, and he tried to cover her wound as she looked at him with her ice blue eyes, a smile on her face. It was, a I was right smile, and a small tear raced down her furry cheek," I knew it...the fates never lie..." She whispered.

At these words, he broke down but smiled as he whispered back," They need to get a life..." She laughed a little," Yeah..." Then her eyes watched something in the distance, dreamily.

Anne, stay with me," He cried, shaking her gently, she just smiled," Riku, I'm glad I got to see you again, before...this..."

" I'm still here, once we get out of this, you can see me all you want." He said, shaking his head," but you have to stay with me!" His hands were soaked in her blood, and her coat was so stained with darkness and blood that it was hard to believe she had been pure white before.

Her dreamy eyes started to close," Anne, No, Anne," He cried, but he was so far away now, that she could barely hear him," I love you, Riku..." She whispered, then with one sleepy blink, she closed her eyes and breathed her last, her heaving chest stopping its labored movement.

" Anne! Anne!" He cried, then realizing that she was gone hugged her, not wanting to let go.

His tears covered the ground, washing away some of the blood and dark particles.

Then a light shone on her, and a 16 year old girl with white hair and wearing a black tank top with a yellow vest over it, and jeans lay in his arms, her wound covered with the clothes, and as they were being bled through, he put her down and screamed in agony, his hands going up to his face.

Sora and Zack ran over, trying to calm him. Zack put his head on his shoulder while Sora hugged him, but Riku didn't seem to notice," She's gone, and this time, she's not coming back..."

The rain washed away the stain of war as they sat there, the girl who had suffered so much dead on the ground at their knees.

Axel turned away, tears streaming down his cheeks as he tried to pull Riku and the others back up, but with no avail, as Riku didn't want to leave her.

" Where am I?" Anne asked into the darkness surrounding her. She was standing on a large, circular platform with her picture on the left side of it and pictures of her family and friends in the center. An island paradise in the background.

One side of it was gone though, so that she was standing on the left side of a half circle.

" Anne, are you here?" Someone called in the distance. Her voice was sad and she almost automatically knew who it was.

" Fye! Is that you?" She called back.

" Yes, it is I. Do you need any help right now?"

" Well, yes. My heart I'd broken in half, and I'm dead..."

" Well, I can help with the broken heart part, as for the dead part, maybe..."

She considered that for a second," OK, let's do it, I would love to see Riku again!"

" I know, so would I. So I was thinking, could we bond together to complete your heart, and get my body back?"

" Yeah, I promise, we will get you back!" She promised.

" Thank you..." She said, a small light floating down into her outstretched hands. All a sudden, her heart glowed, and the half that was gone grew back, Fye's picture on that side, and both their friends completing the picture in the center.

" I'll see you later then, Anne..." She whispered, going into her heart.

" See you later, Fye." Warmth and light filled the dark place, and darkness followed.

She opened her eyes to see her brother, Axel, Sora and Zack kneeling over her, crying.

" What happened?" She asked as she lifted herself off the ground with her hands.

" Anne!" They cried, shocked.

" Good morning..." She said, looking at herself, then she was squashed with hugs, as they got over their shock.

" You're alive!" Riku cried, hugging her the hardest.

" Yeah...Fye!" She all a sudden remembered," Where is she?!"

" She was taken, after killing you..." Axel stated as they all pulled back.

" It wasn't her fault, Fye would never do that!" Lilly screamed as she got up off the ground, her eyes red from crying.

" We know, Lilly. That's why we are going to get her back." Riku said, looking at her.

" Yeah, she was the one who brought me back...she fixed my heart..." Anne agreed, getting up, then she realized that she felt sad, and smiled," She gave me back my emotions..."

Lilly sat back down, giving her the vile of the blue potion," He dropped this..." Anne looked at it, it was the potion used to turn them all into wolves.

" Zack, I'm human..." She said, as she held it. He looked at her, and realizing what she meant, he said," Yeah...I'm happy for you. You have a new life..." Then he looked down.

" But, I liked my old life, with you." She said taking the potion before her brother could stop her, and she fell, her body changing before their eyes.

Her hands and feet turned into paws, and her body and head grew pure white fur, mutating into a slender wolf body.

Then a light shone, and as she lay there, she heard ohs and awes from everyone around her.

" Did it work?" She asked, opening her eyes.

" Yep, a little too well..." Axel stated, pointing to a new feature. She looked and saw the most beautiful pair of wings she had ever laid eyes on.

They were pure white, and the feathers were intricately weaved in and out of each other so that they lifted a little even as there was only a gentile breeze.

" Whoa!" They all cried, amazed. She was gorgeous, and Zack couldn't take his eyes off her.

" Wow, I have no words to describe how beautiful you are Anne..." He managed. She smiled, happy to be alive, and with them. Even her brother was happy for her, realizing that she had finally found the place to be.

The wolves around howled and barked happily, embracing her, exited about their victory.

" Come on, we have a freedom party to throw." Lilly said bravely, even though they knew she didn't think it a victory, her eyes told the story.

Chapter 9

The End for now...

Shortest Chapter

Everyone joined, even Yen Sid and Mickey, who were called. Parents were reunited with their children, and grandchildren.

Puppies and grown wolves had a chance for a new life, and that night was to celebrate that.

A stage was set up so that Riku could fulfill his promise, he had insisted in fact. And when he got up there, so did Sora and Lilly, for they were going to be backup singers and the other instruments.

Lilly got behind the drums, awhile Sora got the base and Riku got the electric guitar, and getting the microphones, he announced," OK, I will be fulfilling my promise in memory of Fye. Lilly, and Sora will be joining me, please enjoy the song." He said getting ready, and as he sung his song, Anne and Zack hugged, her wings covering him in a warm embrace,

" Hey there now," Riku started,

" Where'd you go,

You left me here,

So unexpected," The tune was very soft, and kinda sad,

" You changed my life,

I hope you know,

Cause now Im lost,

So unprotected," the tune started speeding up, and Sora and Lilly joined in,

" In the blink of an eye,

I never got to say goodbye," The band was fill with passion as they played on,

" Like a shooting star,

Dining across the room,

So fast so far,

You were gone too soon,

Your a part of me,

And it'll never be the same here without you,

You were gone too soon," now Lilly took his place as singer, and at this point, much sniffling was heard,

" You were always there,

Like a shining light,

On my darkest days,

You were there to guide me,

Oh I miss you now,

I wish you could see,

Just how much your memory, will always mean to me," she sung this with as much love as possible, her voice like angels, then the other two joined in once more,

" In the blink of an eye,

I never got to say goodbye,

Like a shooting star,

Flying across the room,

So fast so far,

You were gone too soon,

Your a part of me,

And I'll never be the same here without you,

You were gone too soon," Then Riku sang main, and Lilly and Sora sang backup,

" Shine on, Shine on,

On to a better place,

Shine on, Shine on,

We'll never be the same,

Shine on, Shine on," Then they came crashing back, a beautiful melody and voices forcing everyone to start crying,

" Like a shooting star,

Flying across the room,

So fast, so far,

You were gone too soon,

Your a part of me,

and it'll never be the same here without you,

You were gone too soon..." They finished and everyone clapped, consumed by the love and passion of the song.

And so the night continued, morning showing on the horizon.

" Come my sweet, I will make good use of you." A baby faced ox man crooned to the heartless beast following blindly behind him. She turned back into human, her white cloak turning to black, and sat down on the cold grass.

They were in the middle of nowhere, and they didn't have any way to live, but The Wolf Master smiled madly pulling a vile from his pouch.

" Don't worry, everything will be right again!" He cried as he transformed into a huge black beast, his glowing red eyes breaking through the darkness and his black wings covering the red eyed girl beneath him.

" Get on my back, girl and hold on, we will have vengeance!" He yelled into the night as the girl climbed on his back and they flew off into the shadows, the black feathers of the dark falling on the sweet, green grass.


End file.
